1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to component based business models and, more particularly, to using a component business model as a basis for organizing the business.
2. Background Description
The problem solved by the invention is: “how do I decide what the correct operational strategy is for my business components”. In traditional organization analysis, companies have generally focused on efficiency or effectiveness, and have almost always favored efficiency across all the processes in an organization. There is no ability to map out different strategies for different parts of the organization, stressing efficiency considerations where that is appropriate and stressing effectiveness considerations where that is appropriate (e.g., one part of the organization focused on aspects of the business that differentiated the company from its competitors and where effectiveness was primary, another part of the organization to focus on services shared throughout the company, another part to make outsourcing decisions, etc.).